The 63rd Annual Hunger Games
by LittleBulbie02
Summary: As Leonard Labeur, a 15-year-old maintenance worker from District 5, heads for the arena, he finds that this arena is quite special. He makes new allies, meets new people, and uncovers who he truly is. Goes like this: Reaping, Train ride, Interviews, Parade, Training, Rating, Games...and who knows? Two new chappies out! Rated T for violence. But, that aside, I would say K . Bye!
1. Chapter I: Reaping

The 63rd Hunger Games

I am awoken to the sound of screaming. I instantly hop out of bed and find my younger sister, Nellie, crying in her sleep on the floor. I try to rouse her.

"Nellie," I say, shaking her shoulders slightly, "Nellie, wake up. Nellie, whatever you dreaming, it's not real. Nellie."

She opens her 12-year-old eyes and stares deeply into mine.

"It-it is?" She asks, wiping her nose on her arm.

'Yes, it wasn't real." I tell her. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I dreamt.." She chokes. "I dreamt…" She can't help it and she breaks into a sob. I quickly embrace her.

"Sh sh shhhh," I whisper quietly into her ear. "It's all right."

She soon whispers "No it's not. My nightmare could happen."

"No it couldn't," I muse, pushing her away slightly. "What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt that—That we were chosen to go into a large arena and—and-fight to the death with other kids." She whispers the last bit as if she'll be in trouble for saying it.

My face hardens. I don't what to say. I simply walk to our small kitchen to prepare her breakfast. I had completely forgotten that the reaping was today.

As I'm a 15-year-old living in District 5, the reaping is not a day to celebrate as it is in other districts, namely 1, 2, and 4.

After breakfast, my sister slips into a pretty silver dress that goes to her knees. I find some khakis and a vest in our closet.

After that we head to the reaping.

My younger sister is very brave. She takes the finger prick as if it's nothing.

I head over to the roped off area that reads: "15 Male", as Nellie goes off to the one that says "12 Female".

"Leonard!" Nellie calls after me. "May the odds be ever in your favour."

I crack a smile and simply reply, "Right back at ya."

Wallace, our escort from the capitol, hurries on stage.

"Welcome, guys! Welcome to….the sixty-third annual HUNGER GAMES!" He booms. He thrusts his arms into the air but his face turns serious. He whips his turquoise hair back and his aqua blue eyes dart around the room, searching for a happy face. He finds nothing.

"Okay then." He says, his smile melting. Even our ridiculous Wallace knows when things are to be taken seriously.

"Ladies first." He mutters into the microphone. His hand dips into the girls bowl and he scrapes it along the bottom, searching for a name. His plastic like hand finds a name and closes around it. He seems satisfied.

"Althea Roxen."

A tall redheaded18-year-old girl curses under her breath and makes her way to the stage.

"Now now," Says Wallace. "Let's keep the reaping appropriate."

He moves to the boys bowl. "Next, Boys!" He roars into the mic.

He dips his hand into the boys bowl and he immediately grasps a name I desperately hope isn't mine.

"Poumfernew Allalie." He reads aloud. Instantly, I hear sobbing from the crowd.

"Um….Poumfernew, please come take your place on the stage." Wallace insists. Someone shouts out, "He's dead!" The whole crowd breaks into confusion and the peacekeepers check that theory. It turns out it's true.

"Okay." Wallace says, grabbing another name.

"Leonard Labeur!"


	2. Chapter II: Train Ride

Chapter 2

I hear my sister gasp and look over at her. She crumples to the ground. I can't imagine how hard this must be for her.

_Yeah, for her. _I think. _It's gonna be hard for me!_

My parents, who weren't even home this morning, rush to embrace me. They have to wait until the peacekeepers unclip the roped-off area to truly hug me. But it doesn't matter.

Nothing matters now.

I am being sent to my death.

I am quickly escorted to a room inside the justice building.

"Ya got one hour for yer goo' byes."

Immediately Nellie and my mother rush in.

"Oh, Leonard." My mother turns to the floor and hugs me again.

Nellie begins to cry.

I hug them, and kiss them, and tell them it's all right. Nellie continues to cry and the peacekeeper whips around, training his gun on her head. This only makes her cry harder. I ask where dad is, to which my mother simply replies, "He couldn't be here."

Of course not. He doesn't have any time for me.

"Yer time's up." The peacekeeper says. He has a strong capitol accent.

I am brought to a helicopter with Althea. Five is extremely marshy, and it's built on a hill that just rises out of the muck. As we enter the air, I see what 5 is like for the first time. There is a large ring around the perimeter of the hill, which is surrounded by water than marshland. That must be the Hydro-Power sector. There is another ring, but this one is of iron buildings and establishments. There is another ring inside this one, which is the housing for regular citizens. Then there is the justice building and in the heart of the town is machinery and panels, which must be the steam and solar power section. Such a strangely arranged district.

When we come to a train station on top of a hill, I know it is connected directly to six. 5 is far away from all the other districts, but it is closest to six. On the train I get acquainted with our two mentors, Seena and Hudson. I have learned in school that "Hudson" comes from an old English name for a bay, called Hudson Bay in a place once called Canada.

Hudson is sweet and friendly, I soon learn that she won the 51st Hunger Games. Seena seems very shy and barely even speaks. Hudson flips her Auburn hair.

"Hi guys. Althea and….Leonard, is it?" She asks me. I nod.

"Okay. Well, Althea and Leonard, I'm sorry this happened to you. But lets make the most of it, okay?" She says. Althea just grunts. She is quite buff.

"All right, I'll help out with you, Althea, and you—Leonard, go see Seena."

I walk off into the direction of Seena, and he pulls his hands in.  
"Hi." I say. "I'm Leonard. You're my mentor?"

He gives a slight nod and looks down at the floor.

"Um…do you want to give me any tips?" I ask.

He waves his head, but then seems to rethink it. He soon replies in a shaky voice, "Y-yes."

"Okay," I say, "What have you got?"

"Um..uh…." He falters. I begin to wonder how he won his games. "First off I n-n-need to know about y-you."

"Okay…" I begin. "I'm a maintenance worker back in 5. I work in the Hydro-Power section, so I guess I'm a good swimmer…" I begin to drone on and on, and Seena doesn't interrupt once. "I am pretty healthy, physically. I need good balance to go across wires and stay on top of the machines," I say matter-of-factly, "And I need to be strong and fast to hold against the rushing water. So I'm in decent shape."

Seena nods. "That's important. Um…I-I guess if there's water then you'll be okay."

_As if I didn't know that already, _I think. But I don't say that.

But he soon gives some useful info, in a completely transformed stature. "However, in the case that water does make an appearance, which it normally does, you most likely will not be safe by it. Often times Careers hang out by water sources and there won't be many."

I nod my head and take in more information. "And one m-more question…" He says, returning to his normal voice. "W-what weapons are you good at?"

Weapons. I had completely forgotten about weapons.

"Well," I start. "I guess I can chuck a javelin or a spear pretty well."

"Okay…" He responds. "I'll keep that in mind. B-but .." He pauses for a moment, as if speaking for too long is forbidden. "But don't g-go for javelins. They are scarce in-in the a-arena and only careers can afford the time to get to them."

"Right." I say as the train pulls into the Capitol.


	3. Chapter III: Interviews

Chapter 3: Interviews

The Capitol is truly amazing, much more beautiful than District 5. In five, buildings are grey, white, or black. End of story. But here in the Capitol, I see sky blue, lime green, and bright pink homes, with strange shaky designs to completely straight, resigned ones as well. Although it's beautiful, it mostly just flashes past me. I'm too busy thinking about how I might die.

The train finally pulls to a stop and we are assigned our rooms. We will be on the fifth floor. Wallace, Hudson, Althea, and I all ride together in the elevator. Seena does not make an appearance. As we reach our floor, the doors slide open and I gasp. Altheas mouth falls open. This is gorgeous. She cannot restrain herself for another moment; she shoots out of the elevator. I look around, glued to my spot. The entire room is gigantic. Half of the floor is divided into wonderful dining, living, and lounging spaces. Right in front of the elevator is a silver set of steps. At the top is a golden plateau with a large table and velvet seats. From the top I see the rest of the room; the dip in the floor to our left that is the living room, and the second dip, to our right, is a room full of snacks and beanbag chairs. Straight ahead, off our plateau and down the stairs, are 5 doorways, which I assume lead to our bedrooms. I walk slowly up the steps, then back down, and park myself in front of the second door. Althea has already clamed the first. I twist the know and open it, revealing a perfect bedroom, with a giant queen sized bed and a large TV right above it. And somehow, I begin to love the games.

I plunk down on my bed for a while and watch TV. But soon I am called to supper.

We have a delicious mixture of many foods when Hudson speaks up. She's been stuffing her face this entire time; she has quite an appetite.

"So." She starts, wiping her mouth, "Interviews. What are you guys going for?"

Althea smiles and flexes her muscles. "Tough." She says.

"And-and a-arrogant?" Seena asks innocently. She just glares at him.

"What about you, Leonard?" Hudson asks me.

"I don't know." I tell her. "We could go through a list?"

"Sure!" She replies enthusiastically. We spend the next hour coming up with a list.

_**Tough**_

_**Funny**_

_**Cool**_

_**Sexy**_

_**Kind**_

_**Smart**_

_**Cute**_

_**Silly**_

_**Arrogant**_

_**Classy**_

_**Angry**_

We immediately cross off arrogant, angry, and tough because we all know I can't pull that and Althea is going for that anyway. We soon take down Smart and Funny because those are things you can't fake, although Hudson says I could do smart. We cross off cool as well because I find it cliché. Soon Sexy, Silly, and Cute go down because I am in no way that. That leaves us kind and classy. I decide on Classy.

"Okay." Says Hudson. "Interviews are tonight. Better get ready."

We soon arrive at the interviews. This year we are doing interviews before the parade because there was some disturbance by a mentor at the originally designated spot. Now we have to wait longer to parade around in silly costumes. Because that upset me sooo much…

We are herded into a large, bluish building and we sit down in a ring of twenty-four people. There is a bright pink glow coming from a corner of the room that I guess is the way to the stage. I finally get to see some other tributes. The first tribute I meet is a girl from four, called Orca. She hangs around with the career pack, but seems nice enough. She has pale skin and glossy black hair. I see where she gets her name from.

"So…" She asks me. "What are you going for in the interviews?"

"Classy." I tell her. She looks down at my Silver Tuxedo, Slicked back brown hair and my large, black bowtie.

"Right." She says.

"And you?" I ask her.

"It's a surprise." She says. Soon, her name is called and she ventures into the pink light.

I watch her on the TV screen. She waves to him and smiles. I instantly know she's going in for kind. They exchange some dialogue about four, and she drones on about how nice the capitol is. But behind deep blue eyes, I know she is deadly and ready to win.

Right after she finishes, my name is called and I must walk into the rose colored glow.

"Please welcome, Leonard Labeur!" Claudius Templesmiths voice booms through his mic. I find a seat on a velvet chair.

"Why thank you for the warm welcome." I say, smiling. Wallace trained me himself on how to be gentlemen like.

"My pleasure." He responds, and the interview begins.

"So, Leonard.." He starts. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well, Claudius," I respond in a voice that is quite unlike my own. The voice of a gentleman. "I'm not sure what to tell. As you know, my name is Leonard Labeur, and I am from District 5." I adopt a perfect posture and a small smile tugs at my lips. I must be classy yet like able.

"Go on…" He says. He seems to be doing the same as me, trying to be classy as well to help me out.

"Well, I live in a family of four: My mother, my father, my sister, and, of course, me." I tell him. "I work in the Hydraulic-Power section of District 5, so I am quite fast in water." I imagine Orca smiling at the thought, being from District 4. "I am also quite fit and healthy." I know this isn't important, and my two minutes are ticking away.

"Hm…Okay, then." Claudius says. "So do you think you'd be prepared to pursue 4 during the games?"

"Well, Claudius, I think I might want one as an ally."

"Oh, yes? Who?"

"That's a secret, Claudius, which I cannot wait for the capitol to find out." Claudius grins. I hear a small applause from the audience. Secrets. That's what appeases them. I think of more.

"Well, I'm sure we are excited as well." Claudius says. This draws more applause.

"So, Leonard, what did your sister react like when you were chosen for the games?" He asks inquisitively. I feel like walking off then, but I hold my ground.

"She…." I manage in a weak voice, hugging the golden pillows to my chest. "She collapsed."

"You must be a good brother, then." He says.

"I suppose." I feel my gentlemanly stature slipping away.

"That's about all the time we have." He says. "Thank you, Leonard, and may the odds be…"

I finish his sentence for him, which is a mistake. "Ever in _your _favour." I say, turning and walking off stage. The audience gasps. I realise my mistake. That could be considered a threat in the Capitol.

_I HATE THAT PHRASE. _Is the only thought my brain can manage before I'm pulled off stage.


	4. Chapter IV: Parade

Chapter Four: Parade

I am very excited to meet my stylist the next morning. Hudson isn't happy with my stunt last night, but I don't see how it was so bad. The elevator door opens and two people walk in. One is a woman, who looks like she's in her late twenties, with lavender hair twisted up like a ribbon. She has long, pink eyelashes and a blue and purple dress spun around her. The next person is male, and he looks strange with bouncy orange curls and spread apart golden teeth.

I learn the woman is my stylist. Her name is Quintina. The man is Fabian, Altheas stylist. We are directed into small white rooms with three people looking over me. They have unimaginably strange get-ups that are too hard to explain, except I think two are men and one is a woman. I am laid onto a table. They strip me naked and redo my entire body. My hair is shampooed extensively and they rid me of the muddy water it housed from the Hydro Sector. I am scrubbed down and polished to the bone. Next I am rinsed and dried. My hair is flattened and they make me stand up. They inspect my body.

"Hmmm…" The woman says. "I think we could do more with his hair."

'No, no." One of the men say. "His hair is fine. We should paint his skin."

"Stop!" The other man says. "Wait for Quintina."

Quintina soon walks in and the trio exit. I am given a hospital gown to wear.

"Welcome." She says to me in a calm, steady voice. "I am Quintina, your stylist. I'm here to help you get sponsors from the parade."

I don't much interest in fashion and so I don't notice all the buzzing around me. About 4 hours later, I'm starving but they say it's finally over. They do end up painting me silver, but my hands are gold. They pull on a silver sparkly chest plate and golden pants over me. They slip some black gloves onto my body and dye my hair black as well.

"Don't worry." Says Quintina. "It'll rinse away in a shower." My hair is slicked back so I can stay "classy." I l think I look ridiculous with my black hair and gloves, golden pants and silver chest plate. But the trio, called my "prep team", love it.

"Now." Quintina tells me and Althea as we load into our gold and silver chariot. "When you snap your fingers, something great will happen. But do it only once you are nearly to the end of the track."

We nod and take off.

The capitol is screaming, yelling at all of the chariots, already intrigued by the interviews and wanting more of the tributes. Althea smiles smugly and pumps her fist in the air. I wave and give a small fist pump as well.

"Hey." Althea scolds. "Don't steal my thunder."

I didn't think she had any. Once we are about half way down the track, I nod to Althea and we snap our fingers. Instantly, my gloves start smoking. I think they will go alight, but they never do.

_The steam power sector, _I think.

Next, our pants begin to glow. They radiate such light I can barely see as we show up on all the screens around the track. I manage a smile.

_The solar sector, _I realize.

Finally, my silver chest plate blasts a toned-down blue light across the room, making the illusion that we are under water.

_My sector. _I realize just how genius these costumes are, as we pull up to a stop.

The President stands up and gives his speech, finishing with the words I hate.

"May the odds be ever in your favour!"

_Go stab yourself, Snow. _I think.

We hop out of our chariots and go to meet other tributes. I chat up Orca for a while and meet her district partner, Sebastian. Like Orca, he is sixteen. Orca is wearing a long, flowing blue dress that radiates the same low light as my chest plate. She also wears a crown of waves that seem to move, as does Sebastian.

I meet the girl from twelve, a smallish 14 year old girl with blonde, straight hair and what she describes as "seam eyes". I just call them grey. She seems nice. I go over and acquaint myself with the boy from three and the girl from six. The boy from 3 is 17 and very intellectual. The girl from six is 12 and quite shy.

The parade is finally done with. Hudson tells us to get some sleep and be ready to train in the morning.


	5. Chapter V: Training

Chapter 5: Training

The next morning, Seena is back.

"All right." Hudson says. "Training starts in 10 minutes. Let's go down."

We walk to the elevator we are now familiar with and press the -1 button. We move at incalculable speeds.

Soon we arrive at a large room. It is instantly deemed fit for a training centre in my mind. But it looks like Althea needs more convincing. We are welcomed and I see that the boy and girl from one, the girl from 2, Orca, The boy from 7 and the girl from 12 were here early. I'm not surprised for 1, 2 and 4, but 7 and 12 is a change. An attendant explains the concept of stations to us, and I head to the spear throwing station immediately. The boy from one hangs around here with me, watching me throw. I pull the spear back over my head, ready my feet, and chuck it.

_THUD._

It hits nearly the centre of the target. The boy smiles and walks off.

Next I walk over to the fire making station. It could be useful. Althea is here with me, and in seconds she has created a flame. I remember she is from the steam-power sector. It takes me while longer, but soon, after rubbing the two dried up sticks together for a while, I get some sparks. I grin and move to the next station.

Axes. The boy from 7 is here, obviously. He throws the axe with alarming strength. It slams into the target at the back, slicing it half.

_Steer clear of 7 in the arena, _I think. I can throw an axe decently, but there aren't many woods in 5. The first time I throw it, it misses the target completely and it's all 7 can do not to laugh. I throw it once more. I hits the edge of the target but slides down. It didn't stick.

I decide not to go for an axe in the arena.

Soon I find myself at the pool. I wonder what message they are trying to send us with this. Maybe the arena is all water.

I see that Sebastian has arrived, and he is here with me and the 12 tributes, who are trying to learn how to swim. I look around for Orca. She is with the Careers and Althea at the sword-fighting station. That depresses me. I hoped Orca and I could ally. Sebastian and I dive side-by-side in the water swimming at impossible speeds. I guess all those years of white-water pushing against me and wading through the rushing water paid off. However, even by the time I reach the end of the pool, Sebastian is halfway back. I watch both from 12 gasp as they wonder how a D5 tribute could swim so fast. I can stay under for a good amount of time, possibly even better than Sebastian. We pull our selves up on the edge, soaking wet and panting.

"Where'd you learn to swim in District 5?" He asks me. "You're very good."

"Thanks." I reply. "I work in a Hydro power section, so I'm surrounded by rushing water all day."

He nods. "Well, you'd be a good ally in the arena." He lowers his voice to a whisper. "Between you and me, I think only Orca, me and you could swim before getting here." I chuckle and he smiles. I like District 4.

Soon, after a few days of hard-core training like this, it's tive for evaluations. After that the arena. I'm so nervous I'm sweating.

Why?

A low score promises quick death.


	6. Chapter VI: Evaluation

Chapter 6: Evaluation

Seena is very excited for us. After breakfast the next morning, when we are called down, he stops us.

"W-wait…" He says. I turn around but Althea keeps going.

"Yeah?" I wait while he fiddles with his fingers.

"Um…good luck. S-swim and th-throw spears. Y-y-you want to get a high score, but n-not too high or the-the careers w-will target you." He begins to enter the mode he did on the train. "So, chuck some spears and swim. But also try axes and things you haven't trained in to keep it a bit low. Aim for between 7 and 9." I nod.

"Thanks."

"G-good luck…" He whispers, now back to his own voice.

We wait in a line, and the boy from one, who watched me throw spears, goes in. Next, the girl. Both from 2. Sebastian. Orca. They've all gone in when my name is called.

"Leonard Labeur."

The iron door opens and Althea wishes me luck. Strange.

"Welcome Leonard." Head gamemaker, Septimus Vipointe, is waiting in a booth with the other gamemaker who will, ultimately, decide my fate.

I make my way over to the axe throwing station, like Seena told me to. I pick one up and throw it with all my might. Sadly, I get lucky. It hits and the target topples to the floor. The gamemakers stare, intrigued. I decide to move on to the next station.

Spears. I throw one with the best aim I can muster. It pierces the centre of the target with a THUD. I smile. The gamemakers write something down. I soon move to other stations. Luckily, I only do decently at them. Finally I move towards the pool, dive gracefully, swim some laps and finish.

"Thank you." Septimus says. It wasn't something special, but I guess I shouldn't do anything special until I get to the arena.

That night we watch the scores. The girl and boy from one both get 10's. The girl from 2 gets a 9, and the boy an 8. Orca gets 11 and Sebastian 9. I smile. Next is us. Althea smiles smugly, ready for a great score. But it doesn't come. She is awarded a _6. _She screams in rage and storms off to her room. Next is me. I cross my fingers and… I get a 10. I smile happily at how well I did. As good as some careers! But Seena just frowns and walks off whispering something about how the boy will die first. My smile melts. This isn't score is too high.

I am headed for the arena tomorrow.

And I am going to die.


	7. Chapter VII: Bloodbath

Chapter 7: Arena

This is it. Time for the arena. We are taken in a hovercraft to a vast expanse of land. They plant our trackers into our arms and bring us into an underground room. I walk slowly and solemnly towards the tube that will most likely bring me to my death. They offer me a glass of water and a salad. Possibly my last meal. I shove it down my throat, barely bothering to chew. This is not a time of many words for me, but Seena sees me off.

"Good luck." He says. This is the first time he's managed a sentence without stuttering since I got a 10 in training. He stares deeply into my eyes as if trying to get me to understand something. But I don't. So I walk into the tube without word. It shuts around me, and I am elevated, ever so slowly, into the world above.

Once my platform stops and clicks into place, the first thing I notice is the size of the arena. It is very large. I look to my left, then right, and recognize the two tributes as the boy from 8 and the girl from 9. Good. I'm lucky no stronger tributes have surfaced beside me. As the countdown clock reaches fifty, I also notice the strange layout. The arena seems to be divided in four, with the cornucopia at the heart. I am standing among snow and ice, while the girl from nine, in a different chunk, is near a beach. It's like a messed up eco-system.

The clock is now down to forty and I look at the weapons available—bows, swords, maces, and—javelins! But no, Seena told me specifically not to go for them. My eyes settle on two spears next to a backpack. I suppose I could take the pack as well. I need more than weapons. The clock has gone down to twenty, and I realize I'm shaking with fear. But I steady myself.

_10…_

I notice 8. He's looking at the spears intently too.

_9…_

No. I will get them. But what if I can't?

_8…_

I am nervous now. My plan might fail. But no matter what, I'm going for those spears and the bag.

_7…_

I've gotta get to them before him.

_6…_

I focus my eyes.

_5…_

Get into position.

_4…_

Ready my running stance.

_3…_

Keep my eyes open.

_2…_

Take a deep breath.

_1…_

Maybe I should let him get it…

_GONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

No changing my plan now. This is it. I bolt off and jolt into a run, faster than I've ever gone. Years of rushing water against my legs has paid off. I reach the pack way before 8 and throw it on my back. But I had forgotten about the spears. He grabs them and I'm prepared for combat when his blood splatters my face. His body falls limp to the ground. Behind him, I see Orca. Equipped with a wide assortment of knives, a sword, and a bow. Her arrow is buried in his back. She gestures for me to follow her, and I'm about to turn her down when I notice something. She isn't surrounded by careers.

_It's a trap, _I think, but my legs carry me off in her direction. I grab hold of the arrow and wipe my face clean. She heads off onto the beach, which is still close to the bloodbath. I decide I need a few more supplies. I search the outer ring of the cornucopia and find a long knife.

_This will have to do, _I think as I run off in Orcas direction. She gestures for me to follow her again and dives into the water. I think this is a bad idea, since she is heavily equipped, but she glides as fast as ever. I see the only tribute exiting the bloodbath is Sebastian, and he's at the edge of the beach, considering following. All he has is a tarp and a trident.

Without thinking, I plunge into the icy cold saltwater after Orca. I often had to carry things around in our plant, so the weapons are not too hard. After about half a mile of swimming and much tiredness, we crawl onto a tiny island, panting. The island only houses a palm tree and sand.

"S-so…" Orca gasps for breath. "Allies?" I laugh. Of course we're allies. She just saved me and we swam for half a mile without touching each other. Her hair blows in the slight breeze this section offers.

"Yep." I say. "So, have you realised about the section thing yet?" I ask her. She nods.

"Yeah. I headed for this section, obviously. I'm just glad someone followed. I tried to get Sebastian, but he just stopped at the edge of the beach."

I remember him, standing there with a vacant look in his sea-green eyes.

"Mhm." I s all I say.

After I while, I get bored so I start spearing fish. I hit 4 out of the 6 I aim for. Orca kindly retrieves my spears. I decide we should hold onto them, but Orca knows much more about fish than I do.  
"No." She says. "This kind of fish goes rotten fast. Let's eat it now." I nod and we bite into it raw. She tells me it's okay to eat it like this, it just doesn't taste very good. I realize it's only been an hour since the games started, and we already have an island with no attackers and we have lunch. That's when the cannons go off.

_BOOM…_

_BOOM…_

_BOOM…_

_BOOM…_

_BOOM…_

_BOOM…_

_BOOM…_

_BOOM…_

_BOOM…_

Nine dead at the initial bloodbath. 15 of us left. Orca sighs. It's near sundown.

"All right..." She says. "Lets set up camp." I open my backpack and find a sleeping bag, a flashlight, crackers, a water bottle, gloves, and sunglasses.

"Okay…" Orca says, as I lay out the sleeping bag and put the rest of the bags contents back. "I'll take first watch. I'll wake you soon.

I've only known her for 4 days, 1 inside the arena, but already I completely trust Orca. I lay down my head and drift into a restless sleep.


End file.
